Wikimarks
| Description = makes the "On the Wiki" menu fully user-configurable | Scope = personal use only | Author = Pecoes | Updated = 27 Nov 2012 | Code = w:c:wikimarks:Client.js | Skins = Oasis only | Languages = editor and docs are English; the menu is up to you }} replaces the "On the wiki" menu with the links that you find most useful. The menu is fully editable. You can add as many links as there's space on the menu bar. You can add submenus to each entry, of course. And you can even add sub-submenus - which Wikia's standard menu doesn't know. The menu travels with you. It contains exactly the same links in every wiki you go to. It's your menu after all. ◄ ► Installation :See also: '' '''Note: Installation is only the first step, you must also edit your to actually create your links!' To install , add this to your global.js: importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:wikimarks:Client.js' ] }); Editing :For more details / advanced usage, see w:c:wikimarks:Manual and other help pages on the Wikimarks Wiki To edit your , click on the logo which appears in the navigation menu where it would normally say "On the Wiki". Alternatively, go to http://wikimarks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyPage/Wikimarks For the sake of convenience, comes with its own custom editor. The editor's main feature is the live preview: all menu changes will update in real time. On the editor page, there is an Info tab on the left side of the page which pulls up w:c:wikimarks:Manual when clicked on -- a lot of helpful info can be found there. Syntax Editing is easy, it's just a list of links - one link per line - using the following format: * title = link # The line begins with one, two or three asteriks. ## * One asterisk will place the link on the menu. ## ** Two asteriks will place it on a submenu of the menu. ## *** And three asteriks will place it on a sub-submenu. # The title is the visible text that will appear on the menu and # the link is the page where clicking on the text will take you. Examples Here are some basic examples of how to use the above syntax to make a few links in the editor. ;Makes a local link to on the current wiki * Recent Changes = Special:RecentChanges ;Makes an interwiki link to w:c:dev:Wikimarks * Wikimarks = w:c:dev:Wikimarks ;Makes a regular hyperlink to http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Wikimarks?oldid=9753 * Wikimarks = http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Wikimarks?oldid=9753 ;Makes a regular hyperlink to google.com * Google = https://www.google.com Credits There were a bunch of beta-testers who helped me iron out the kinks in the code. Starfleet Academy helped me a lot. Our long conversation about the was very useful. He came up with the asterisk in the name btw :) Mathmagician helped me more than everybody else combined. He prodded my code tirelessly with sticks large and small. There were quite a few bugs and warts I would not have found without him. Missing Features * It's possible to leave the editor without getting a warning that you haven't saved your . There should be a warning popup - just like in Wikia's regular editor. * After updating your you will have to refresh wiki pages in other browser tabs to see the changes. They should get updated automatically. __NOWYSIWYG__